


Their (Possibly) Last Night

by Cissylein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissylein/pseuds/Cissylein
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. At least that’s what Hermione tells herself when Snape makes her an indecent proposal.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Their (Possibly) Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was reading „Harry Potter and the Cursed Child“ (Hermione and Snape working together, hiding.......my brain did the rest...). The plot is set a few years after Hermione's graduation. Voldemort has been defeated, but the war is still ongoing. The members of the Order are hiding and Hermione has to share a safe house with Snape.  
> Hugs and kisses to my bff Amortentia (it's not her real name *lol*) who helped me translate my own story (the orginal version is in German).

**Their (Possibly) Last Night**

It was almost 11 o'clock. Hermione didn’t know how many times she had stared out of the window into the darkness. She couldn’t see anything anyway.  
She knew, of course, that these kinds of missions were unpredictable, but he had never been gone for so long. Hermione tried to convince herself that she was worried about the _mission_ , not Snape himself. Just as she was wondering whether it was time to alert somebody of his absence, the door opened.

Snape was wearing his Death Eater mask. She hated it when he did, but it was necessary. He slammed the door shut, pulled the mask off his face and yanked off his coat. He looked a little dishevelled, but seemed mostly unharmed.

Hermione was overcome by a wave of relief. Apparently, this did not go unnoticed as Snape was looking at her a little longer than usual. “I’m still alive," he said, finally.  
Hermione went to him and examined a wound above his eyebrow. “This will turn into a nice scar," she said.

“Thanks," replied Snape. “A little gift from Augustus Rookwood."

“Any way you can repay him?"

“I already did. He’s dead."

“That probably explains why you’ve been gone for so long. I’d like to clean this wound."

Snape opened the top buttons of his robe. “That's not necessary.”

„Don't be stubborn", said Hermione. “Please sit down." She opened a small first aid kit, put a few drops of iodine on a piece of gauze and began to dab at Snape’s wound. He was trying so hard not to wince, that Hermione had to stifle a grin. “I hope this scar won’t impede your ability to raise your eyebrow," she said happily. “That would be a great shame."

“Good thing I've got two of them," said Snape.

Hermione smiled and bent down so that their noses almost touched. “Give it a go!” she demanded.

Snape replied, “I’m not a circus monkey".

Hermione laughed. "Unfortunately, you are not.”

“You know, you could just use the _Episkey_ spell on me. You're a witch, after all.”

“I'm also a Muggle and there are some things I still prefer to do with my fingers." She resumed cleaning his wound, but suddenly Snape covered her hand with his own and stopped her.

“Miss Granger," he said and looked into her eyes, “it’s time.”

Hermione rose, putting the gauze and bottle aside. “What do you mean?"

„The Death Eaters are planning an attack on a Muggle village for tomorrow. I have informed the Aurors. We will wait for them there. And hopefully, by the end there will be more survivors on our side than on theirs."

“Which means...we could be dead by this time tomorrow?"

“That’s quite likely, yes."

Hermione's stomach dropped. Yes, she had known that this day would come eventually; the day when they would not longer be able to hide, and they would have to fight. But she wasn’t ready. “You sound kind of relieved," she said.

“I have been preparing for this moment for years. I had never planned to survive this long."

“How can you say that?! Maybe there's hope!"

“I’ve never been the optimistic type."

Hermione nodded. She put the first aid kit away, wiped her hands on her jeans and grabbed her coat. “Then I’ll go out now."

Snape stared at her, irritated. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’ll be back in time."

“Well...I don’t think so."

Hermione took a deep breath. “This might be the last night of my life. I’ve been on the run for years, I spent most of my time hiding, and I’ve been living in this cabin for months. I have to go out. One last time."

„Miss Granger, you’re not going anywhere. Potter is hiding. If they catch you, they’ll use you as bait to lure him out, and then all these months, all these years, all these sacrifices will have been for nothing. I’m not gonna let that happen."

“I'm not going to get caught. You know me, I will be careful."

“And because I know you, I’m surprised that you would come up with such a ridiculous idea."

Hermione headed towards the door. “I’m sorry, Severus, I have to do this."

Snape rose and pointed his wand at her. “If you want to leave, you have convince me first with an Unforgivable Curse."

“Please, I want to spend one last night like a normal 24-year-old! I want, I need..."

“You need _what_? "

“Do I really have to say it?"

“I have always valued clarity."

“I need a man!" Hermione said and blushed deeply.

Snape opened his mouth, but immediately closed it again, staring at her in surprise, as he processed her words. “I have to admit...I thought you wanted to see a library for the last time or something like that.”

“Haha, really funny. But yes, I, too, have basic needs, and I don’t have to justify myself to you."

„I would describe food and sleep as basic needs, but I understand your point." Snape lowered his wand. “Well, as it happens, I am a man."

Hermione stared at him with big eyes. “But...we are..."

„What? Teacher and student? No, not for a long time. Right now we are two adults in a safe house on what may be the last night of our lives. No more, no less."

Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "I don’t know what so say...," she stuttered.

„You could call me a disgusting son of a bitch and retire to your bedroom for the rest of the evening. You could accept the offer, or you could pretend I didn’t say anything and pass the time otherwise. Whatever you decide, I won’t let you leave this house."

Hermione was still too perplexed to say anything. Finally, she threw her coat down carelessly, rushed past him and disappeared into her tiny bedroom. It was the only one in the cabin, and Snape had given it to her when they had moved in five months ago. He had been sleeping on a fold-out bed next door ever since.  
Hermione grabbed a book and flopped on the sheet with a sigh. She needed to clear her head.

The idea of spending so much time with Snape in such a confined space had worried her initially. She hadn't ask why she had been allocated to him, perhaps the Order thought Hermione would be the one person who was most likely to get along with him. And in fact, over time, she had found that there were probably worse room mates. When she was a student, Snape had been nothing but an oversized bat; ill-tempered, nasty, but with a tremendous amount of knowledge. Now, he was just a cynical man with a soft spot for the colour black. Snape didn’t talk much to her, but when they talked, their conversations were usually very pleasant.

Hermione learned a lot about magical ingredients, and she got a chance to practise her duelling skills with him regularly. It was not unusual for her to laugh at his dry sense of humour, and he knew instinctively when Hermione needed space to be alone. She never felt that he did not respect her privacy. So living under the same roof with Snape wasn’t so bad, and she felt safe with him.  
But never, ever had she thought of him in a sexual way.

She tried to imagine what it would be like and blushed with shame when she felt a tingle in her loins. Well, great, she thought. She was obviously desperate.  
She wondered how she could think about sex in the face of death. She had last been with a man over a year ago. He was one of the Aurors, Hermione couldn’t even remember his name.  
She put the book aside. She had not managed to read a single line.

When she returned to the living room half an hour later, she wore her pajamas. They’d been living together in such a tight space, any unnecessary reservedness would have made cohabitation even more arduous.  
Snape was lost in a book.

“I'm amazed you're in the mood to read," Hermione said, as she flopped down on the sofa next to him. “I'm certainly not.”

“Neither am I”. Snape closed the book and put it on the table. "I've been reading the same sentence for half an hour.” He glanced at her, apparently surprised that she had decided to join him, but said nothing.

“You know what is the worst?” Hermione asked. "We can’t even get drunk."

Snape pursed his lips, then he got up and went to the fridge. “No, we can’t," he said. Suddenly, Hermione heard the clinking sound of two bottles. Snape turned around. “But maybe this will comfort you a little."

Hermione sat up. “Butterbeer?", she asked, surprised. “Where did you get it? "

“I had to fight Rockwood for it."

“You risked your life for Butterbeer? "

„I wouldn’t put it that dramatically, but I thought we deserved a little luxury in what may be the last night of our lives." He opened both bottles and handed one to her. "Cheers.”

Hermione smiled, raised her bottle and drank. She sighed happily as the cold beer ran down her throat. It was delicious. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed Butterbeer.

“Thank you,” she said. She watched as Snape rejoined her and scratched nervously on the bottle label with her fingernail. It was not unusual for them not to talk, but for the first time the silence felt uncomfortable.

“There’s something else you can do for me," Hermione said. She pulled a book out from under the table and handed it to Snape.

“ _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ ," read Snape. Then he raised his damaged eyebrow (it still worked perfectly!).

“It’s the copy that Dumbledore left to me," Hermione explained, and immediately Snape’s features softened. “Would you read it to me? "

Snape did not answer, but opened the book. He read the dedication that Dumbledore had written. He took more time than was necessary.

Hermione stretched her legs a little, but was careful to avoid touching Snape's. He saw her movement from the corner of his eye and smiled. “Don't be silly”, he said, took her feet and put them in his lap. Hermione was too perplex to say anything and then Snape started reading.

“ _There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours._ ”

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to his voice. At Hogwarts, hearing this voice behind her unexpectedly had usually made her flinch. And in class, she had focused more on the meaning of his words, rather than their sound. But now she found his way of reading incredibly soothing.

“ _Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot._ ”

She opened her eyes and watched him. For the first time she noticed the gentle curve of his lips. Her gaze wandered down to his Adam's apple which was bobbing as he spoke.  
Hermione took another sip of Butterbeer. What did she have to lose? She was probably going to die tomorrow anyway.

She leaned over and took the book from Snape’s hand, and the potions master frowned. “Boring?"

Hermione smiled. “No. It was perfect."

“But?"

“I would like to come back to your offer," said Hermione with a slight tremble in her voice.

As realisation dawned on Snape, his face suddenly became very serious. “I shouldn't have said that. I understand that you wanted to go out, but aside from the fact that if you were caught the entire mission would be compromised...” He avoided her gaze. “I have become too fond of you to allow that."

“So the offer is off the table?"

Snape frowned and looked at her, astonished. “No,” he slowly said, “I’m just saying that it would be unwise of you to accept it."

Hermione put the book aside. She moved closer and slowly straddled him.

"Hermione," Snape said, his voice suddenly sounded very hoarse, “are you sure that..."

"Yes,” she replied. “Perhaps we will survive and never be able to look each other in the eye again without blushing. But I’ll take that risk."

Snape looked at her and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, then he pulled her into a kiss.

Hermione felt his body react beneath her. And when their tongues met, the tingling went straight into her loins.  
Considering this scenario had been so unimaginable just a minute ago, now it could not happen fast enough. Hermione fiddled with Snape’s zip while Snape was less patient and removed Hermione’s pajama bottoms with a wave of his wand before dropping it on the floor.

Hermione threw her head back as she lowered herself onto him and for a moment just enjoyed the sensation of being filled out. Merlin, this was great! She hadn't had enough sex in her life, that was for sure.

She looked into Snape's eyes, and apart from lust, she noticed shyness.  
She didn’t know why, probably it was the fact that she had never seen this expression on Snape, but that sight both touched and aroused her at the same time. She kissed the shyness away and began to move.  
Snape groaned and grabbed her thighs. “Wait," he gasped. “Wait," he repeated and licked his lips, “or this will be over sooner than you like".

Hermione paused for a moment. "This is torture," she complained. “Is there no spell for it?"

„No, there's no spell for horny witches!“ Snape groaned again when Hermione moved her hips forward a little. He leaned his head against the backrest and surrendered to his destiny.

Hermione rode him like there was no tomorrow - which was probably the case.  
Snape’s worry that the pleasure could be short lived was unfounded. Yes, it was quick, but Hermione was so aroused that shortly after he came, she was shaken by an overwhelming orgasm.

After she had recovered, she realised that whilst they were having sex Snape had cursed something like _Good God_ or _fuck_ or _Merlin_ – or maybe everything at once in a spew of gibberish. Her exhausted sigh turned into a laugh. She had never thought about it, but it seemed only natural that Snape would curse during sex. Hermione saw it as a compliment. Panting, she slid from his lap and sat back next to him against the backrest of the sofa. For a while they were silent. Then Snape looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Hermione smirked. “ _This_ had to happen for you to call me by my first name? You really are unbelievable."

“In many ways, as you now know."

Hermione shook her head, stunned. She grabbed her pajama bottoms off the floor and put them back on. "Thank you, Severus,” she said.

“Thank you?” Snape raised an eyebrow. “Do you you always do this? Say thank you after sex?"

“Only when it might be the last night of my life.” Hermione flashed a crooked smile. “I’m glad you made me stay."

„Well, I’m used to the fact that in the end people always realise that I am right." Snape picked up his wand and flicked it to straighten his clothes, then looked at Hermione. “Still, there is something I regret."

“What's that?" Hermione asked.

“We should have been doing this for the last five fucking months."

Hermione blushed, and seeing the way he looked at her made her head spin. “I think, as this could possibly be the last night of your life, you should sleep in a real bed again." She smiled, went into the tiny bedroom and left the door open.

*

Someone hugged her. Hermione didn’t notice until he let go off her that it was Harry. She was smiling timidly. She was probably in shock. In a sea of hugging witches and sorcerers she tried to identify the survivors. She recognised Molly and Arthur, Ginny, Shaklebolt and Neville.  
Hermione made her way out of the crowd, scanning the area in a panic. Snape, where was Snape?

She found him a little further off, standing in the rubble of a collapsed stone wall. He was talking to Draco, but seemed to feel her gaze and looked up. Hermione smiled.  
„Everyone listen up! We all deserve some food. And Firewhiskey!" Shaklebolt shouted at the crowd of witches and sorcerers that had gathered around him. “Everyone return to headquarters, that’s an order," he said, smiling. He slapped Arthur and Molly on the shoulder and then turned to Snape and Hermione. “Are you coming?"

„We will return briefly to our safe house," said Snape, before Hermione had a chance to reply, “Miss Granger certainly wants to freshen up.“  
“All right, see you later. Smile, Hermione! The war is over!"

*

Hermione laughed. She laughed so hard that tears ran down her face and her laughter turned into a sob. In an attempt to get rid of her jeans, knickers and shoes at the same time, she had tripped and landed on the floor. Snape had been kind enough to help her and was now laying on top of her.

“I hope these are tears of joy," he moaned, “anything else would be exceedingly humiliating, even for me."

Hermione grabbed his arse. “Shopping in Diagon Alley," she sobbed happily and wriggled beneath him, “Pumpkin fizz in Honeydukes! New books!"

“I knew you didn’t just need a man."

“We must hurry," Hermione gasped, “the others will wonder where we are."

„That won't be a problem", - Snape thrust into her and held back a groan - “but I also have no problem telling the Minister of Magic that from now on I would rather spend my time inside Hermione Granger.“

“Severus!” Hermione arched her neck and moaned.

“Hermione? "

“Stop talking..."


End file.
